Sweet Dreams
by OrphenTigress
Summary: Kai x Tyson. TyKa. Yaoi.


Sweet Dreams

It was a hot afternoon at the dojo. Kai was yelling at Tyson for not training enough; Rei was sitting back resting after beating Tyson in a match; Max was off sleeping somewhere; and Kenny was typing in his laptop, same old same old. "Tyson, you need to train more!" "Grrr. No I don't! I'm strong already!" "Then what's with that match you just lost?!" "That...was nothing!" "Hey Tyson, maybe I should become the champion instead of you?" "As if Rei. I'll always be the champion!" "Not with the way I've been beating you lately." Rei was toying with Tyson, trying to make him work harder. "Today...today was just my off day. Thats all!" "Then tomorrow you work twice as had as today so you won't have another off day again! You got that?!" "Grrr...your so mean Kai!" Then Tyson turned and ran off into the dojo..

"What will I do with you Tyson? What can I do?" ,Kai said sighing.

"You know, I could always give him a privet lesson or something." ,Rei said while standing.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." ,Kai muttered.

"Maybe I'm not joking. Who knows? It's not like anyone can stop me or anything." Rei said teasingly as he began to leave.

"Is that so? We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Kai walked up behind Rei quickly and sliently, grabing his shoulder. In one quick motion, Kai and Rei were locked in a kiss. His right hand slowly moved it's way up Rei's stomach, up to his chest; making him moan slightly. Rei was being pinned against a wall, with no way to escape.

"K-kai..." , he moaned his lovers name aloud. His face was a deep red. Kai had never kissed him outside when people were near. "So, how did you like it?" Rei was stuned for a moment, not noticing Kai started to leave. Rei lunged towards Kai, toppling his lover to the ground. "Why are you leaving?" Kai's face was now a deep red.

"Eh..." , was all Kai said.

"I see that your blushing. You can't hide it from me." Rei said teasingly.

"Y-you..." Kai way super embarrest. Not really knowing what to say, he continued to walk away.

"Your so mean to me." Rei said laughing a bit. "Suit yourself. I'll catch you later after my privet lesson with Tyson." Rei walked off chuckling.

Later that day, Kai was sitting down polisihing his beyblade. Rei silently watched Kai from afar. "Gods he looks so sexy. Just from this distance I want to pounce on top of him and rip his clothes off!" Rei didn't notice that he said that aloud. And worse of all, he didn't even notice that Kai walked up to him and heared everything he said!

"So...is that what you really think of me?" , Kai said toyingly.

"K-kai...w-where did you come from?" , Rei was sent flying backwards, shocked of what he had said.

"I heard you talking about me...You get straight to the point, don't you?" , Kai had a big grin on his face.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Rei got up and started to walk away, until Kai grabbed his left arm. "Your not getting away that easily. I want to have some fun with you." Rei eyes widened; Kai completly caught him off guard. In a split second, Kai had his neko-jin against the wall. He slammed him into it, making Rei purr. "Wow. I never knew you could purr. What else can you do?" Kai toyed with his neko-jin's body. Kai, far from a virgin, knew where to touch to get what he wanted. "K-kai...what are you..." Rei sadly, was a true blue virgin. "Don't worry. It will be ok. No one is even here right now." Rei looked around; it was true. No one was there at all. "Where are they?" Kai sighed. "You rather talk about them?" Rei looked away. "Well...no. I was just wondering." Kai smirked. "I can take your mind off of them if you want me to?" In a instance, Kai had Rei locked in a kiss. Slowly, Kai brought Rei to the ground. Pushing him backwards; getting ontop of him. Any atempt Rei had to get away was nothing but a memorie. "Kai..." Rei was taken into the pleasure; wanting more and more. A moment later, Kai had his hand under his neko-jin's shirt more, taking it off of him; showing his hot sezy abs and chest. "Damn, you never told me that you were this sexy before!" Rei was taken for a sconey boy, but he really had a body like no one else! The more Kai looked at his neko-jin's body, the more he touched. And more he touched, the more turned on he got! "Gods! Why didn't you tell me before?! I want it, and I'm going to take it from you!" Kai grabbed Rei by his pant's edge, pulling him up to his feet. Again Kai slammed Rei into the wall. A loud moan was torn from his neko-jin. "K-kai...d-don't..." Rei had never before expersined this lustful cravings for Kai. He wanted so much for Kai to take him; to claim him, to own him!  
Just as it began, it all ended. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were walking through the door of their hotel they all shared. "Wow Tyson, I never knew you could eat so much so fast!" "Are you calling me..." Tyson trailed off, noticing the strange way Kai and Rei were in. "Um...Kai...whats going on?" Kenny was shocked. He knew something was up between the two, but he never would have guessed this! "Yo, chief. I never knew we had a couple in our group." Max said nothing; he just stared at the two. "Hey Max, did you know about..." Max ran off. Tears were in his eyes. "Max, whats wrong? Did I say something?" Kenny had a smerk on his face. "Don't worry Tyson. You didn't say anything wrong." Tyson was confused like a fucker. "Chief, what do you mean? Come on, tell me!" Tyson followed Kenny down the hall. Once again, no one was around. "Um...Kai?" Kai's face was a deep red, but he had a frown. A moment later, Kai started to walk off. "W-where are you going?" Rei ran to catch up, but Kai pushed him back. "Just go away." , was all Kai said. "Go away? Why?" Kai slammed his door into Rei's face. A big red mark was shown on his forhead. "Your so mean!" Rei walked off pissed as ever!  
A moment later, Rei opened his bedroom door. "What took you? What happened to your face?" Rei and Max shared rooms, so it was kinda hard for Rei and Kai to do anything. "Its nothing. Just a bump or something." Max ran to the bathroom and brought back a wet wash rag and some bandages. "What is all of that for?" Rei was very confused. This wasn't like Max at all! "I need to treat your wound." "Wound? You mean this bump?" A second later, Max had Rei pinned down to his bed. "Max...what...what are you doing?" Max had a big blush on his face. "I-I'm treating your wound..." He started to trail off. Max had never been so close to Rei before. He was so nervous, and yet he wanted to fuck him into the floor! "Max? Are you still there?" Max was daydreaming of what he wanted to do to him so badly. A moment later, Max noticed that he was laying on his bed in the dark. "W-what just happened?" He noticed Rei sleeping in his own bed. "I can't believe I just did that! I blanked out! On top of him!" Rei started to toss and turn in his bed. He did this often, but why? Max walked over to the sleeping neko-jin. He brushed the hair away from Rei's face. "Gods. If only you knew how much I love you." Max started to walk off to his own bed when Rei grabbed his hand. "R-rei?" Max was taken by surprise. Rei pulled Max into his bed. "I want you!" Rei started to kiss him on the lips. "Rei..." Max moaned out his name. "What are you doing?" Rei started to take Max's shirt off. Slowly he trailed his hand over his chest and stomack. His face was a deep red, not knowing if he should try and get away, or to stay and get what he wanted so very badly.  
Rei began to rub up and down all over his body. "R-rei..." A second later, Rei took his shirt off and began to trail his fingers along Max's boxer edge. Max could see how turned on Rei was. Even in sleep, the Neko-jin was a master at everything. "I want you...Now!", Rei said in Max's ear ending it with a lick. Max shuddered at the sensaion of his hot tounge. Again and again, Max was getting more turned on, seconds away from riping both of their clothes off and taking each others incences over and over again!  
A knock at their door stunded Max, scared that he would be caught and his secret reviled. Slowly the door opened and someone walked in. Then the shodow closed the door, nothing could be seen. "Max?" Max was shocked to hear that it was Tyson. Usaully he would be asleep by now, out like a log! "Max...are you awake?" Max knew he had to move quickly. In a blink of an eye, he got from under Rei and into his own bed. Being stars like they were, he learned how to slide between people to get away. "T-tyson?" Max was trying to clam his breathing as fast as he could. "Ya. I...I need to talk." Tyson slowly made his way to Max's bed, waiting to be offered a seat. Max moved some leaving just enough space to where they wouldn't touch. "Whats up Tyson?" "Well, I really need to tell you something." Max reached over to a desk and turned on a light so they could talk better. "What do you want to tell me?" Tyson's face became a little red. "Well...uh...c-can I just...show you instead?" Max cocked his head, confused as hell. "Ok. Show me what then?" Tyson's face was a deep red now. "Close your eyes first." "Tyson, just show me already! Out with..." A second later, Tyson had Max deep in a kiss. His eyes grew big, wondering why Tyson was doing this. Max shoved Tyson off of him. "What the hell?!" Tyson just looked at him, waiting for his reaction. Max's face started to turn a deep red, relized why Tyson had just kissed him. Tyson was in love with him! "Look Tyson, I can't...I can't be with you..." Tyson's face deepened, tears were in his eyes. "But why? Why not Max?" Max looked at Rei for a moment, then back at tyson. "Just because I can't. I have my reasons." Tyson lept off of Max's bed, walking towards the door. "Tyson. Wait." Max grabbed Tyson's hand. "Are we...are we still friends?" Tyson didn't look at Max, he just said, "Sure thing Maxie." Then he walked out through the door crying quietly to himself, curseing about what had just happened. Max just went back to sleep, confused about what he should do.  
The next morning, everyone was late to breakfast, everyone but Kai. He was never late for anything! "The slackers are going to work double today for being so late!" "Come on Kai. Do I really have to?" Kai spun around to see Rei, completely naked rapped in a short towel. An inch shorter and you could see everything. "R-rei?" The team captain's face became a deep red at the sight of Rei's soaked wet body in such a little towel. "Whats up Kai? Sorry I'm late. I had to take a shower." Kai slowly walked over to Rei, not saying a word. "Kai, whats wr..." In an instance, Kai had Rei locked in a deep kiss. Rei moaned aloud softly, wishing he would do more. Then, like a mind reader, Kai started to move his right hand down the neko-jin's body. Getting more and more turned on the more he touched. "Kai...please..." Rei looked up at Kai, lust writen all over him like a book. "Please...take me..." Rei's face became red, giving himself for the first time. Kai slowly took the towel easily off. The sight of his neko-jin's soreness drove his crazy! Again he had him in a deep kiss. Kai moved his hand slowly down to his soreness, grabbing softly, toyingly. Rei moaned loudly to the new sensation.  
"Uh...Kai? Rei?" They both jumped, looking to see who had just caught them. "You know, the sight is very pretty, but you better get dressed. everyone else is showing up." "Um...Cheif. Your not going to tell anyone...are you?" Rei's face was the deepest shade of red. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. And so is everyones elses." Rei quickly grabbed his towel, covered up, and walked off into his room. Kai sat down across from Kenny. "Why did you do that?" Kenny looked up, smirking. "What do you mean?" Kai's face had a light tint of red. "You know what you did." "Oh. You mean back there? I was just helping you out. Thats all." He finished with a laugh. "Yo. Whats up everyone?" It was Tyson's loud mouth. "Eh.", was all Kai said before he walked out of the room. "Whats up with sour puss Cheif?" Kenny looked up at Tyson, smirking. "Oh nothing. Just same old same old." "I don't think I will ever understand that guy.", that was all Tyson could say before stuffing his face with food.  
Later that night, the air was thick with tension. Everyone was sitting the main room not saying a single word. No one even looked at anyone, well, except for Rei. He was confused why everyone was acting the way they were. Rei was the first to break the slience "Uh...so...is anyone going to say anything at all?" No one said anything. "You know Rei, I kinda have an idea why everyone is acting the way they are.", he finished with a smirk. Tyson's eyes grew big and said, "Really? so tell us then." Kenny started to laugh a bit. "I can't. Its a secret." Kai lept up from the couch, pissed as ever. "You know Kenny, its only a secret to Most of the group!" And then he walked off into the hallway. "Everyone looked at each other, confused as hell. Then, Kenny started the laugh aloud. "Hey Cheif, whats so funny?" Max was confused the most. "Its simple really. Even Kai as figured some of it out." "Then tell us Cheif!" Tyson wanted to know very badly. Kenny started to laugh again at Tyson's face. He could never figure things out or wait to find out. "To put it simple, Kai and Rei like each other but never show it, Max loves Rei but goes out with other girls to hide it, and Tyson loves Max but can't stand losing him." Kenny finished with a smirk before leaving the others by themselves.  
It was some time before anyone said anything. "Is it...is it true?", Max asked shyly, looking towards Rei. Rei had a deep look on his face. "Is it?!" Max wanted to know so very badly. "Please tell me!" Rei jumped up," Yes! Its all true!" Rei was so angry with himself. The secret that he kept for so so long was now out! "Max...are you ok?" Tyson was worried, seeing tears build in Max's face. Max was slient, getting up and walking off into the hallway. "Max, Wait!" Tyson ran off behind him. Rei just sat there, wishing that it was all a dream. "Max! Please wait!" Tyson grabbed Max's hand, stopping him before he went into his room. "Please Max." "Why?! What for?!" Max had tears running down his face, almost as if he saw the death of someone! "Please don't cry! It hurts when you cry!" "Why would you care?!" Max was so sad, yet angry because of the fact he would never have the neko-jin. "Max! Looked at me!" There was so much screaming, so much crying, so much of everything! "You don't understand what it feels like, to know...to know that you'll never have someone!" Tyson slapped Max's face. A red mark could be seen! "Look! I do understand!" Max started to turn away, but Tyson grabbed him again to stop him. "I do understand! I really do." "How could you understa..." He was stopped when Tyson grabbed his hip and kissed him full on the lips. "I do understand, because I'll never be able to have you." Tyson turned away walking off some, until, Max grabbed Tyson's arm, not saying a word. "Max?" Max's face was a deep red, mostly from crying, and some from embarresment. "Tyson, you..." Max kissed Tyson, softly but lovingly. Max smiled a bit, understanding what it ment. "I'm sorry Tyson." They held each other's hand, walking into Max's room. They both laid down in his bed, quietly falling asleep in each other's arms. Max finally understood who he really loved, and who truely loved him. Rei still sat in the main room, thinking about what had just happened. Tears started running down his face, thinking of if Kai were to never talk to him, look at him, or even love him the same or even at all! "What are you doing?" The sound of someone snapped him out of his daze. "K-kai?!" Kai had a slight frown on his face. "So, what now?" Rei turned his head some, the thoughts ran through his head again. He didn't even noticed when Kai had walked over and sat beside him. "You know...this changes nothing." Again Rei was snapped out of his daze. "Uh...huh?" Rei was at a complete loss. Kai smirked a bit. "That just means we can do more now." Rei looked at him, lost like a mother fucker. "Right...uh..." Kai smiled, seeing Rei confused was a real treat to see. Kai slowly leaned towards his neko-jin, kissing him softly. Rei noticed a small blush on the phonix's face. Maybe now something would happen more. "Kai...um..." Kai got up, walking into the hallway. He walked into his room but didn't close the door. Rei took it as a sign, following right behind him, but stopped at the door. Looking to see where he went. "Um...Kai?" He was gone! Even though his room was dark, Rei with his cat-like eyes, couldn't even see him. Rei slowly walked in, woundering if he should or not. "Uh...Kai? Where are..." A hand grabbed him, pulling him far into the dark room. The door was shut closed, and Rei was pinned up against a wall. A dim candle was the only bit of light in the room. "Rei, are you ready?" A hand slowly trailed its way up the neko-jin's shirt, rubbing softly over his smooth skin, making him shiver with pleasure. "K-kai..." The other hand slowly made its way down his body, grabbing at him, rubbing slightly, making Rei moan. "I waited so long for this.", Kai finished with a lick on the neko-jin's ear, making him purr. Rei could feel the phonix's stiffness behind him, moving his body backwards to rub on it, catching a moan from the phonix. "Kai...please..." Rei was wanting the phonix so very badly. Kai spun Rei around, facing him. The look of sex burned in his eyes. Rei traiced his fingers along the phonix chest, undoing buttons. The feel of Kai's bare skin, the feel of it turned Rei on so very badly. "Rei...I need you..." Kai slowly moved his neko-jin againest the wall again, but facing him this time. Rei's face became red, knowing what was about to happen. Kai turned Rei around, grabbing at the neko-jin's pants edge, moving them up before droping them to the ground. The phonix moved his hand over the bare skin, feeling the neko-jin shiver more. Kai slowly undid his button, making his pants fall to the ground. "K-kai..." Rei could feel every inch of Kai's stiffness. Kai slowly moved his hand to the neko-jin's backside, slowing sliding one finger into him. Rei hissed for a moment, feeling strange. Once he felt Rei relax, he slid another finger into him, moving them slowly in and out. Again Rei hissed, feeling the new presure, trying to calm down. Kai moved his other hand to Rei's stiffness, strocking slightly, helping him ease down. Rei moaned aloud, wanting more. The phonix smirked, thinking that the neko-jin was ready for more. Kai withdrew his hand, placing himself, about to enter Rei. Rei braced himself, prepared to get his treat. The phonix slowly entered the neko-jin, inch by inch, waiting for him to relax. Rei tried to keep his breathing clam, the new sensaion overweleming. "Kai went deeper and deeper, hearing Rei moan a bit. Once Kai was all the way in, he waited for Rei to show he was ready. The neko-jin moved a bit, gaining a stand for balance. Kai then quickly pulled out and pushed back in all of the way. Rei moaned loudly, feeling every inch of the phonix's long stiffness.


End file.
